


Hufflepuff Common Room

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blink and you'll miss it, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gryffindor Keith, Hufflepuff Shiro, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Ravenclaw Lance, Slytherin Pidge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: This was the third time this week that Keith had been caught sneaking out of the Hufflepuff dormitory, a sea of knowing looks being sent his way as he shuffled behind Shiro and Lance to the portal door.





	Hufflepuff Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> The product of my sleep addled brain. I just love fluffy shklance and hp AUs, so I combined them.

This was the third time this week that Keith had been caught sneaking out of the Hufflepuff dormitory, a sea of knowing looks being sent his way as he shuffled behind Shiro and Lance to the portal door.  Of course, neither Shiro nor Lance seemed to even notice the snickering group of first years pointing in their direction. Keith adjusted the collar of his robes self-consciously, eyes narrowing in on the obvious live bite high on Lance’s neck and hoping he had covered his own a little more successfully.

Keith hated this part of staying in Shiro’s room, even if the Prefect’s room was amazing for privacy. Even so, Lance still regularly offered to let them stay at Ravenclaw, but it honestly wasn’t much better and there was no privacy there.  

“What’s wrong with Ravenclaw? Half the time the people in the common room are so engrossed in their own work they don’t even look up! Plus, the view is amazing!”

To be fair, Lance was right.  Most of the time the Ravenclaws were more likely to be seen communing with unseen algorithms in the air then notice the people around them. Keith was pretty sure he could run through the room, butt naked with a Gryffindor flag trailing behind him and screaming at the top of his lungs, and no one would even notice. Also, the memory of sleeping together at the top of the tower, the stars overheard, was one Keith would always cherish.

No, the real problem with staying at Ravenclaw was Lance.

“The last time we stayed there, you ended up spending a half an hour arguing with the portrait about the various benefits of a certain kind of poison.”

Lance stumbled as he followed Keith out of the portal, mouth already open mid-protest. Keith’s eyes drifted down away from Lance’s face, tuning out his boyfriend’s words as his eyes latched onto the loose line of his Ravenclaw tie. Keith had loosened that tie about ten minutes ago when he had backed Lance up against the post of Shiro’s bed. They had lazily ground against each other for several long syrupy moments, the rustle of fabric against fabric almost drowned out by the sound of running water as Shiro finished up his shower.

A hand obscured Keith’s view as Lance moved unthinkingly to straighten his tie, forcing Keith to finally listen to what was being said to him.

“And as I explained _before._ One of the benefits of poison is that it is a _poison._ If you need to kill someone you hate, the fact that a poison can do that is in itself, _beneficial._ ”

So, they were _still_ on the poison thing? Keith rolled his eyes, ready to retort something scathing that would no doubt relegate him to a lonely night in Gryffindor Tower, when Shiro finally joined them out in the hallway.

“What took you so long?”

Keith grumbled, pretending to pout when Shiro pulled them each under one arm to kiss them on the tops of their heads.

“Sorry, babe. Prefect business.”

Lance and Keith exchanged smirks, their previous argument now forgotten.

“Ooh, _Prefect_ business. _Well_ then.”

Lance tapped at the shiny badge pinned to Shiro’s robes, purposefully smearing fingerprints across the engraved P as he did so.

“So sorry, Shiro, Mr. Prefect, Sir. We didn’t realize we were speaking to an _authority_ figure.”

Smiling indulgently, he pulled them both a little tighter to his sides, constricting their movements and making it harder for them to walk with a normal gait. His hands were fisted in their robes, pulling them taunt across their chests as he directed them to a little alcove only a short way from the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

Without a word, he pushed them into the shadowed corner, locking them in side by side with his arms bracketing their bodies with his own, bulkier build.

“You two, are purposefully trying to work me up so I’ll take you back into the room and discipline you. Don’t think I don’t know exactly what you are trying to do.”

Lance and Keith looked up at him with the most charming, innocent, butter wouldn’t melt, phony expressions Shiro had ever seen.

“But, you see, the worst punishment I can do to you two, is to make you wait.”

He smirked as both of his boyfriends’ cheeks flushed red with want. Lance was leaning forward ever so slightly, head tilted for a kiss. Keith’s eyes were clouded with desire. At this moment, Shiro knew he could have them on their knees for him in seconds. Instead, he pulled away, trailing his fingers across Lance’s cheek and Keith’s collarbone, teasing them.

Keith whined as Lance reached reflexively for Shiro, but he shot them a warning look, freezing them in place.

“Be good.”

With that, he walked away, leaving them shivering with want in his wake.

“Remind me why Shiro is in Hufflepuff and not Slytherin?”

Lance collapsed against Keith’s side, fully aware that if they tried to get off together now, their punishment would only be worse because Shiro would know. Shiro _always_ knew.  

Keith ran a hasty hand through his hair, shifting to accommodate Lance’s weight against his side.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

 

“Move over!” Keith winced as Pidge elbowed him harshly in the side, wedging their way in between him and his fellow Gryffindors.

“Are you supposed to be over here?”

Pidge looked unimpressed as they settled fully on the bench, straightening out their black robes to lay evenly across their lap and adjusting their green and silver tie.

“Are you supposed to sleep in the Hufflepuff dorms?”

Ducking his head, Keith shoveled a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth in lieu of answering Pidge’s question.

Pidge had let their hair grow out a bit, sandy blonde hair curling around their ears, glasses smudged from their fingers constantly brushing the too long strands from their eyes. They leaned on one hand, pushing said glasses slightly off-center as they looked at Keith.

“So, where are your other thirds?”

Keith shrugged, taking a disgustingly long gulp of tea before answering.

“Lance had to help Hagrid with something, and Shiro had Prefect duties. They both already ate and left.”

Pidge smirked, leaning forward conspiratorially so none of the other students around them could hear what they had to say next.

“Wanna help me and Hunk with something then?”

Considering Lance and Shiro would be occupied most the day, and Keith didn’t have quidditch practice until that afternoon, he figured he could risk helping Pidge out. Besides, Hunk would be there, so it couldn’t be _too_ bad.

 

Helping Pidge and Hunk turned out to be more target practice, then anything. They were working on their advanced project for Charms: five iron kittens, the size of Keith’s fist, linked by the ability to communicate with each other and their owner as a form of protection and networking.

Keith had bonded easily with the little red kitten, taking the creature into his arms and feeling the press of it in his thoughts. The problem came when Pidge started throwing things at Keith to see what lengths the red kitten would go to protect him. As it turned out, pretty far, but there was only so much a little iron kitten could do.

By the time Keith made it to Shiro’s bed after quidditch practice, he was completely bloodied and bruised from both experiences. It did help that the little red kitten refused to leave his side, generating warmth as it purred from its place at the crook of his neck, soothing his aching muscles.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Lance and Shiro were in the bed with him, whispering across his chest about the blue and black kittens that Hunk and Pidge had made for them.

“How you feeling?” Shiro nudged his cheek with gently with his nose when he realized his boyfriend was awake.

The  curve of his smile pressed into Keith’s skin like a beacon of warmth.

“Sleepy. No punishment tonight.”

Lance snorted, shifting so he was half draped across Keith’s chest like a weighted blanket, careful of where Red was still against his skin. Shiro’s arm slipped around them both so Keith could feel their heat through his thin nightshirt.

“Go to sleep Keith.”

Maybe it was because they were both so used to taking Shiro’s orders in the space of this room, but Keith drifted off right away, with Lance no long after.

When they woke up in the morning, the three kittens had a made a nest at their feet; however, they did have to move when Shiro decided it was time to implement the punishment from the day before.


End file.
